


Sweet Dreams

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has a nightmare when he falls asleep at work. Story inspired by ‘Sweet Dreams’ by Marilyn Manson/Eurythematics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

The dog snapped and snarled, biting at Neal’s feet as he struggled to climb over the fence. He had to keep moving, he needed to save Peter, before the madman got a hold of him and chopped his head off.  
The dog snagged a hold of his pant legs, and Neal struggled against the dog, but it growled viciously, and yanked him down, dragging him towards the ever-growing darkness that lingered behind the dog, looking eager as though the darkness was in fact a monster, waiting for its next meal…  
With one final kick towards the dog, Neal knew he wasn’t going to get free-

“NEAL!” Peter’s voice shouting in his ear jerked him awake, and Neal snapped up defensively, looking around before he slunk down realizing that he’d just had a nightmare…  
Again.  
“You okay, Neal?” Peter asked, sitting down next to him, looking at him in concern. Neal nodded once, taking a deep breath, relieved that it had only been just a dream.   
“It was just a dream,” Neal mumbled, and Peter gave him a strange look.  
“You were muttering something-something about a dog,” Peter told him, sounding concerned. Neal shook his head.   
“I dreamed a dog was attacking me, as I was trying to get to you.” Neal explained, not adding that he was trying to get to Peter to ‘save’ him.   
Peter sighed.   
“Yeah…I had a dream of something similar once.” He admitted, and Neal looked at him in surprise. “Sometimes dreams are just dreams, Neal.” Peter reminded him. “They don’t mean anything. Not really.”  
“Sometimes they do mean something, though.” Neal countered. “What if this dream was a warning?”  
“Then…” Peter seemed to pause and consider. “If it’s a warning, you should take precaution. Learn what you can. Plan ahead. If it turns out to be nothing…better safe than sorry, right?” Peter said with a smile that made Neal sigh.   
“Yeah…I guess your right. I just…that dream really shook me,” He admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment.   
“We all get bad dreams from time to time, Neal. Especially when it’s an agent or a soldier out in the field, or even more-a civilian working with an agent or a soldier out in the field. Some of us aren’t equipped to deal with this stuff on a daily basis. Some of us are. But all of us have bad dreams.” Peter informed him, seriously.   
Neal frowned.   
“Is that your version of saying ‘you ought to pay a visit to our psychiatrist’?” Neal wondered, and Peter burst out laughing.   
“That wasn’t even on my mind, but if that’s what you get from that, sure.” Peter said with a grin. “What I was saying was-we all get bad dreams. But there’s almost always someone there to help wake you up or at the very least, help you deal with them. All you’ve gotta do is ask.” Peter said, and moved towards the door.  
Neal watched him gathering his things, preparing to leave for the night.  
“Hey Peter?” Neal asked, as Peter opened the door, intent on going home. Peter paused and turned back to him. Neal thought about saying ‘thanks’ but instead he gave him a wicked grin and said, “Sweet dreams,”   
Peter scowled, and rolled his eyes before leaving, shutting the door behind him.  
Neal yawned, and began grabbing his own things.   
Maybe tonight he would have some sweet dreams himself…  
Because he really didn’t want to deal with another nightmare.  
~*~  
End.


End file.
